Tansy Ragwort
=Tansy Ragwort= http://i85.photobucket.com/albums/k56/PenguinChats/Tansy.jpg Name: Tansy Ragwort “The Black Widow” Michaels Age: 56 Birthdate: June 6, 1986 Gender: Female Height: 5’6” Weight: 118 lbs. Hair: Dark Brown-almost black though some of it is now white. Eyes: Red Parents: Auctorita (Petunia Fiore) & Herb Fiore Status: Recently married Appearance Her hair is the most obviously unique thing about her. She somehow managed to naturally have it grow together in tufts that have the appearance of spider legs. (For example, as a better description, one section of hair will stick out, the direction depending on where it is. It will then bend somewhere around the middle and fall down, looking as said earlier like a spider leg. She has around twenty or so sections like this.) She doesn’t use gel, and it’s a marvel she can sleep with hair like that. As of late as she is growing later in age there are a few segments that have gone white. Other than that she wears mostly blacks and reds, thus her nickname. She may dress somewhat gothic, but she refuses to do the dark makeup, insisting that forcing extreme styles just draws attention to her. In her mind a truly dark person would not want the attention. Even now that she's supposed to be an "adult" she continues to dress in dark colors and only wears skirts. Personality Tansy is a very dark person in dress and power, yet she is not evil. She has been assumed to be such, considering the nature of her powers, but she refuses to accept that darkness equals evil. It’s just dark. She is a very outgoing and forward person. Her feelings are never hidden. She may be dark, but she is not rude. Her tastes run on the unique side considering the whole dark without being evil aspect. She's been trying to find herself lately and keep that separate from her power, but its difficult as she seems to just naturally be a dark person. Oh well! History Tansy is the daughter of two members of the Cradle. Her parents rejected her because of her lack of powers. It was on her twelfth birthday that she discovered her powers. She hid the truth from her parents because of the way they treated her. Instead, she kept a close eye on them. Upon discovering the truth about the Cradle, Tansy tried whatever she could to get in contact with the Brotherhood of Troy. When she did finally arrive, lo and behold she met Mike Kent and freaking out did occur. She thought he was his brother Jason who was going to marry Tansy's sister and was a known Cradle member! *gasp* Well, it was all straightened out and Tansy now considers the Kents to be her family. Sorta. More on that later. Tansy then met the man who would change her life forever: Alexis De Marquer. He had amnesia, she had a flirting problem, things happened...we don't talk about it. But 18 or so years later she still loves him. Unfortunately she married someone else: Kevin Brooks. She first "met" Kevin when he started writing her love letters. She fell in love with the idea of him and of forgetting about Alexis, so Mike did the big brother thing and went and got her a man! They had two kids, Danny and Gwen, but after that things went downhill. Doesn't help that Alexis is now single after his wife's death. She feels ostracized from everyone in town though and has no one she considers to be her friends really. Not even the Kents. (That's the more on that later part.) The closest person she has to a friend would be Lou Black. Oh and did I mention Alexis saved Tansy's life over Christmas '29? Yeah, not helping the situation much. Recently "Alexis" told her Kevin had been cheating on her for five years. She decided to leave Kevin and "Alexis" convinced her to sleep with him. She's pregnant now and knows the kid isn't Kevin's but is keeping this to herself as long as possible. She's pondering wearing big loligoth hoop skirts to hide the belly but that will come later. She has started her own business which is doing very well thanks to Alexis' sneakiness. Good thing too because she adopted the Johnson kids after they lost both parents. She had a fling with famous actor Michael Matthews. But she didn't know it was him. It became a real relationship. But he was gone for 4 years from 2031-2035. They stayed together while he did a movie and she raised some kids. He proposed at that point and guess what? They got hitched. Not right away but still. She got pregnant with their first kid in 2036 and I'm guessing it was born in 2037. Details, Details: Before her best friend Maddie died, Tansy worked as a special effects artist on big movies. One question remains: if she was so good at it where'd all the money go? Also! She only has 9 toes. She lost one to infection after some fun time with her mom. They had to cut it off to save the whole foot and Tansy's life. Worth the loss. Powers Tansy is similar in powers to someone like Jack Skellington. Her talent is discovering people’s fears and making them real. This means that if it would frighten someone she could go so far as to remove her head or become a walking skeleton. Her powers can only be used in order to scare, not hurt. She can still be killed of course, just not from using her power. (She isn’t an undead) She adores Halloween because she can use her powers freely without fear of judgment. As a side effect she doesn't feel fear, but she does get a giddy high from other people's fear. That little matter disturbs her the most.